Ninja Steel Analysis
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Hey y'all, I'm back. With Beast Morphers episode 1 premiering tommorow, I want to give my two cents on Ninja Steel and what I thought about it.


Hey guys, so I'm thinking about starting to a review for Beast Morphers. And with this review, I'm not going to be those extreme 20-30 yrs olds on Den of Geek and YouTube complaining about how a show (i.e. Ninja Steel) that was originally made for kids are trying to make this bottom of the barrel reviews. Listen, I get it. Ninja Steel wasn't the best season, but it definitely WASN'T the WORST. So, hopefully I can start doing this because I rarely speak on issues like these. I feel like the hate is only online, but if they met the cast in person, they'll be geeking out.

Here's my two cents review of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. I see two issues people complain when it comes to Ninja Steel.

**a) Writing**

One of Ninja Steel's issue that could've been fixed was the writing. On a scale of 1-5, the writing was at a 3. Average writing for the most part. There could've been some tweaking/proof reading that need to be done. At times, it was cringey and babyish at times, but this is Power Rangers we're talking about.

"BuT TiMe ForCe, MmPr, In SpACe, and RpM wERe GoOD shows!!"

Yeah, and I stand on my statement that Power Rangers was always like this.

I believe they went that route because they wanted to attract a certain audience and try to attract to an audience that never seen Power Rangers before. Also, you also got to understand that not alot of people are not going to like the dark, scary mature theme, so some people like the cheesy theme and fart jokes. I like the Ninja Steel cheesy theme. It was funny, made me chuckle a little. I like the mature theme when it applies to the story. Ninja Steel/Ninninger had the goofy/cheesy theme and it applied to this story. It gave me a Totally Spies vibe, but that's my opinion. Also, there was some nostalgia in the season, but they could've downplayed it a little. People also complain they want it to go back to old style writing, but let's say they did. If that were the case, some of those same people will probably complain and say they need to create new ideas and it needs to grow. It's sort of similar how music fans want their favs to go back to old style, some artists do, some don't, but we got to respect their decisions.

**b)Older Fans v. Newer Fans**

I don't really see any of the kids complaining about it. I mainly see like the older crowd fussing. So, it raises the question "Why are so many adults complaining about a kids show?" I'm just going to say it: It wasn't RPM, Time Force, In Space or MMPR or any other season. Please get over it. Ninja Steel was in it's own lane. I understand kids shows can be written better and establish better morals. I do believe their are some internal problems going on, but that's out of our hands.

I remember reading 2 specific reviews on Den of Geek for Ninja Steel. One for Abrakadanger (https//url?sa=tsource=webrct=jurl=https//us/tv/power-rangers/268582/power-rangers-ninja-steel-episode-19-review-abrakadangerved=2ahUKEwiXzOKlr-LgAhVOrlkKHZR6CaIQFjAAegQIAxABusg=AOvVaw0zyBs3gSrNWYwXLVW67vfP) and another for Sheriff Skyfire (https//url?sa=tsource=webrct=jurl=http/amp./us/tv/power-rangers/276464/power-rangers-super-ninja-steel-episode-14-review-sheriff-skyfireved=2ahUKEwjU6JWKr-LgAhUMrlkKHbtpBeoQFjAAegQIAxABusg=AOvVaw1KZ-kOE3ULoiFTXg4AWDljampcf=1). For the former, he claims that Preston "became a master magician in one day" and he asks "Why would anyone let their kids watch a series that has such bad lessons?"

First of all, nobody in the episode mention Preston becoming a master magician. He learned 10 spells out the WHOLE book because Princess Viera said you had to learn each spell in order. Basically, the moral of the story was "Take steps in order to build up to success" which is what Hayley and Preston were doing. They probably added the magic story because of the monster. Also, Ninja Steel had a bunch of good lessons, maybe not executed in the best possible way, but they were good.

Then, in Sheriff Skyfire, he claimed it was a racist episode all because Clint was getting on Hayley about her dog and the recycling bin. If it was racist, Clint would've been on Hayley the entire episode until he saw his wrongdoing. Or if Clint punished Hayley or any other person of color for small things, but not the white kids. where Now, I have zero tolerance for racism or any type of racial inequality and I want their to be change in how society treats people of color. A good example of how we can teach kids that racism is bad was in the show Static Shock episode "Sons of the Fathers". But, Sheriff Skyfire wasn't a racist episode. Also, in the Live and Learn episode, he says that he made a remark saying that he thought the episode moral was "You need teamwork, you don't need technology" but in my opinion, I think the moral was "You can use technology, but but don't let it drive your life. There are others way of getting help". So, alot of his reviews are taking it to the extreme, and basing his scores off of those extreme points.

So, in conclusion, I think Ninja Steel is getting too much hate, and some people need to realize that before Power Rangers goes to adults, it needs to cater to the kids first because that what it is and has been: A kids show that is sometimes made cheesy and childish, but can have great storylines and morals. With this, I want to try to give honest reviews that are unbiased and not extreme like some others do. I can't give no promises, but we'll see how this goes. I feel like people are going to give this first episode of Beast Morphers all the top ratings just to spite Ninja Steel and its crew. How do you know Beast Morphers isn't going to be another Ninja Steel. Jist because we saw a couple of good clips doesn't mean nothing. It could still go downhill.

What are your thoughts on Ninja Steel and the Beast Morphers premiere? Leave some comments and I will respect your opinions as long as you respext mine.


End file.
